Delivery
by cezix
Summary: The arrival of a mysterious package and Wyatt Cain in the same day sparks thoughts of romance. Cain/Ambrose, Slash.


Fandom: Tin Man

Disclaimer: Do not own anything!

Author: zipperhead at fanfiction. net

Warnings: Slash, Male/Male, Kissing, Smooching.

Authors Notes: This is a Cain/Ambrose fanfiction. I got the idea from a friend of mine (Glitchie here at ff – thank you for the summary! ) while we were chatting about and she just happened to mention Victoria Secrets underwear's :p So…this is simply built from that :) Enjoy! Rated M to be on the safe side.

**Delivery**

Hearing the knock on the door to his lab the man previously known as Ambrose, then Glitch and right back to Ambrose again, looked up from his work.

"Who is it?" he asked loudly, knowing that his voice would be heard across said door.

"It is a delivery, sir. From whom I'm sworn to secrecy." The servant – a male by the sound of the other, rather amused voice shouted from the other side. "I'll simply leave it here outside. They did ask me to tell you to enjoy it with health." With that a small thud could be heard and a moment later retreating footsteps.

"What now? What in the great OZ could be so important that they felt the need to disturb me…?" Ambrose muttered to himself as he walked towards the door and opened it. Looking around the empty corridors he then looked down and noted that there was a package there. Tilting his head Ambrose bent down and then picked up the brown package. It was small and discrete and soft to the touch. Moving his mouth into that of a small frown he couldn't help but wonder who had sent it to him. It had to be someone in the Castle, only those that inhabited said castle knew he was back, and not dead as one of the rumors apparently had it said. Sighing he shook his head and then walked back in to his lab, closing the door behind him, not noticing the figure walking towards his lab down the corridor.

Turning the package over and over in his hands Ambrose raised an eyebrow, unknowingly copying the movement from his current date. Just as he were about to open the package another knock on his door could be heard, drawing a frustrated sigh out of Ambrose. '_Who could it be this time…honestly, why do they all have to come to my lab-door knocking the living daylight out of it at the same hour?' _ he thought while shouting out "Who is it?!"

"Take three guesses!" a rather familiar male voice came back to him.

Feeling his face form it into that of a grin Ambrose completely forgot about the package in his hands and threw it onto the sofa that were not too far away from where he was.

Moving over to the door his face turned into a smirk before stopping just before the door.

"Oh, I don't know….Princess DG?"

Hearing a frustrated sigh on the other side, Ambrose could almost see the roll of the eyes that followed it.

"No." Came the reply.

"All right then…then it _must_ be the Queen…" Ambrose continued on as he felt his smirk widen.

"No…"

"Lord Ahamo?"

"Definitely not."

Trying his best to suppress a snicker, Ambrose ransacked his mind and continued, wondering idly how many names he could say this time before his lover got all riled up.

"Hmm…Ah! Princess Azkadelia then."

A long pause could be heard and Ambrose moved his lips for a few moments in an attempt to stop another snicker.

"Do I _sound_ like a woman to your ears do I?!" The voice of his lover was barely suppressing the frustration and annoyance by now and all Ambrose could do was to cover his snickering with a few coughs.

"Why, yes you definitely do" he replied, his amusement clear in his voice.

Another long pause and a ruffling of clothing could be heard before an annoyed, though not exactly shouting voice stated, "You _have_ to be joking! I sound nothing like a woman!"

"Oh…my mistake there then Raw…" Ambrose replied as his right hand flew to his mouth so he could stop the out right laugh from escaping.

"Oh for the love o…! I am _**not**_ Raw!"

'_Oh yes…he's definitely annoyed now…Excellent!'_ Ambrose thought to himself as he bit his lip.

"Oh my…Really? Then who'd it be…the chef?" Ambrose asked innocently before he was forced to jump back as the door cracked and then fell towards him and landed with a cloud of dust.

Coughing and waving his hands to clear his vision from the dust particles, Ambrose then looked up towards his smirking lover.

"Really Cain…Did you _have_ to break the door in?" Ambrose asked in a rather disbelieving tone of voice as he raised his left eyebrow.

"Of course…" Cain replied with a smirk as he invited himself in and stepped on the door as it creaked in protest at Cain's weight.

"You _could_ simply have turned the doorknob and opened it you know…Mmphm!"

Ambrose felt himself getting embraced and rudely cut of from his ranting with a possessive kiss as fingers snaked themselves somehow into his hair.

Breaking the kiss after a few moments due the lack of air Ambrose panted a while as Cain muttered "And were would the fun be in that?" in a clearly husky voice.

"You do realize that now everyone would be able to see in here?" Ambrose asked as he licked his lips, tasting the dinner that Cain had eaten not too long ago. "Lamb, onions and soup?" he asked as he got a nod in reply.

"Yes. You missed dinner. Again." Cain said in accusing tone of voice which caused Ambrose to look towards the side.

"You've spoken to the two Princesses haven't you?"

"Yes. I did, how else am I to know while I'm away, hmm…? Honestly Ambrose, you really do have to eat more often."

"I will…Cain…when I remember it…" Ambrose said in a fleeting voice, before moving his head again and drawing a kiss from Cain.

"Mhmm…Or I will simply make sure that someone comes down here with food when I'm away…" Cain murmured between intakes of air. Then Ambrose noted how Cain's blue eyes glanced towards the sofa and then started to move them both in the direction of it while Ambrose gave a small, indignant squeak.

Flashing his teeth in a smirk Cain let go of Ambrose a moment before pushing Ambrose in the chest hard enough for him to fall and land on the large creaking chestnut colored sofa. Giving off another squeak Ambrose blinked as he heard something soft land on the floor.

The other thing Ambrose noted was that Cain also had heard the small thud besides the creaking sofa and that Cain where bending down and picking up the thing that had landed on the floor.

"What's this?" Cain asked his voice curious as he held up the brown package that Ambrose had gotten just before Cain's arrival.

"I'm not sure. I got it just before you came actually…and then got distracted from opening it by your arrival." Ambrose said as he eyed the brown package. "I never got to know who it was from, nor what's in it." He added.

"Then let's find out shall we?" Cain asked with a slightly tilted head and a glance over towards Ambrose.

"Mmm…you can open it."

Getting a nod in return, Ambrose watched as Cain semi-carefully opened the package and read the note that was in it loudly. "_Use it wisely and have fun_!" Raising an eyebrow Cain then murmured in a thoughtful tone of voice "You know…this handwriting looks awfully a _lot_like the kid's handwriting…" before opening the beige wrapping that protected whatever was in the package.

"What is it?" Ambrose asked before he leaned up, resting his upper body's weight on his elbows. Ambrose could not help but feeling trepidation at seeing Cain's expression turning from a raised eyebrow to shocked, too surprised and then getting a slight blush on his cheeks before flashing a smirk towards Ambrose's direction.

"Well…who ever did send you this…has definitely good taste." Cain said with amusement as he held up a small item. Ambrose blinked a few times as he saw what it had been and couldn't help but blush furiously as his eyebrows went up in shock.

"I-I-it has to be some kind of mistake…I-I'm quite sure it was not meant to end up here…" he stammered nervously before he gulped soundly, eyeing the offending item that were a thong made of black lace. If he was to put it on it would barely hide anything!

"Well…it _is _your size Sweetheart." Cain said in amusement as his free right hand snaked it's way towards Ambrose's groin and cupped it – drawing another squeak out from Ambrose.

"But- but …I won't wear that! It…I have no idea where that has been! Who knows what – Mmmphm!" Once again Ambrose rant was quieted by a kiss and a squeeze of his cock which caused Ambrose to close his eyes and moan soundly.

"I'm quite positive Sweetheart that it's purely safe to wear. But it can wait…I have something much better in mind for now…that thong can wait till later." Cain said in a husky voice before he threw the thong on the desk with a smirk and gave Ambrose a passionate kiss as his hands started to wander over Ambrose's body, drawing moans and whimpers from the man underneath him.

Slowly and reluctantly Ambrose broke the kiss, his lungs screaming after air. Squirming at still feeling Cain's hand cup his groin, and the other travel up and down his upper body, he blinked. Looking down he noted that somehow Cain's left hand had managed to open up his shirt and was making progress to one of his nipples. Blinking Ambrose looked up, a blush grazing his cheeks he tried to give Cain a glare with his brown eyes.

"I am _still _not going to wear that thong! It will barely hide anything!" he stated firmly with a pout and in a voice that gave away the lust that he felt.

When his lover chuckled at his pouting, Ambrose felt his cheeks turn a deep red. "Oh, I think I could come up with a few, decent arguments towards that Sweetheart…" Cain said with a smirk before drawing Ambrose in to another kiss, shutting him up effectively.

Happy Valentines Day Everyone!


End file.
